


Little Bunny...

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: Pure Smoke/Mute smut...





	Little Bunny...

**Author's Note:**

> I know Mute is taller than Smoke... But let's just say that they basically switch heights because otherwise this would be weird lol.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> \---- << Not accepting requests at this time! :)

“Are you sure about this, James?”

“I'm positive, little bunny.”

The pet name made Mute blush. Smoke knew just about everything to make this small Brit melt. Sledge had given him plenty of tips like a long list of cute names to make him tremble, things to do to make him squirm… although Smoke had plans to put his own... _twist_... into it.

Smoke cupped his chin, tilting him upward. Mute looked everywhere else but Smoke. He was slightly annoyed with Mute’s bashfulness.

“Look at me.”

That got his attention.

Mute froze, holding an unnerving stare.

“Good boy… Take your clothes off.”

Mute obeyed without another word, slowly removing his casual outfit of a loose tee and sweats. Once he got down to his boxers, Mute stopped, grabbing the waistband and looking at Smoke with a worried look. Smoke only grinned, holding his hands behind his back.

Smoke’s voice and accent got sandpaper rough with the intensity of the situation. He could already feel himself stiffen at watching Mute undress and try to hide himself. Now, Mute wasn’t particularly pure and innocent… Sledge had him first and nearly destroyed him. Mute was going to need some form of rehab or therapy once Smoke was done with him. Now, the two weren’t at Hereford Base in this moment, they were on temporary leave to visit home… They were at Smoke’s place, more specifically, his bedroom.

Smoke nodded towards his bed.

“Lie down, on your back… Let your legs hang over the side.”

That last part sounded strange to Mute, but he complied without saying anything.

Smoke took in the sight, chewing on his cheek and lip. Mute’s hands were left above his head and his legs were spread evenly, perfect space to slot Smoke’s hip. Such an obedient slave…

Smoke hummed slowly backing off to a dresser, opening the drawer and coming back with long ropes, a flogger, and other various tools and made Mute’s face drain of all color.

“James? What is all that?”

Smoke didn’t respond, he only took the rope and tied Mute’s hands down to the opposite side of the bed. When he came back, he leaned over him.

“Do you trust me, pet?”

Mute flushed again, as scary as the situation was, he couldn’t stop looking at Smoke’s lips. They were slightly parted in a sneer. He wiggled to try and sit up and kiss him.

Smoke was quick, putting his hand on his throat and gripping tightly. “No,” His grin grew wider, “that’s not how we act, little one… Once you’ve been a good boy, you’ll get what you want.” Smoke’s other hand trailed down his sides, barely grazing the skin.

Smoke looked down, he had become painfully erect, the stress from his combat pants made him wince when he moved. He also saw Mute becoming hard… and he licked his lips at the sight of that. “Becoming excited, are we?” Mute nodded. Smoke’s face was not even inches from Mute’s, his breath hot and heavy against his neck. Mute only whined in response, jerking his head to look off to the side. Smoke left small kisses on his neck, biting him when it felt necessary. Mute’s soft bashful moans followed every touch.

Smoke’s hands were firmly grasping Mute’s hips, his thumbs rubbing his hip bones gently. Mute squirmed under his touch, unable to get away. Each of his moans was more drawn out, the teasing was taking a toll on him. His dick was throbbing and twitching desperately.

“James… Please.” He whispered.

“Please what?” Smoke was being cheeky, now looking Mute square in the face.

“ _Touch me…_ It hurts.”

“Hmm?” Smoke leaned forward, far enough for his own bulge to gently run over Mute’s.

Mute involuntarily bucked his hips upward, longing for contact and friction. His moan was nearly sucked from him, “Oh fuck.”

Smoke groaned softly at his sub’s reaction, he got up and went to his nightstand. Mute whined when the body heat from above disappeared, leaving him cold. Smoke came back and covered his eyes with a blindfold… Mute whined more, anxious about what was to come. There was the sound of rustling, then buzzing.

The vibration started on his thighs, Smoke held the other one close to him. The vibrator moved up and down slowly, each time going up closer and closer to his now aching member. Mute just laid there and accepted it, although in his mind he was begging for Smoke to just grab him and work his magic with his hands… or his dick.

The vibrator moved and was turned off. He felt the warm plastic just under the head, and Smoke’s hand holding it up. Mute’s instinct was to hump, and he did. After the first one, Smoke turned it on onto the highest speed. The noise Mute made was half of a moan and half of a growl. It hurt but it felt so good. His muscles tensed and his head hurt from the strain.

“Fuck…” Mute managed to finally speak between clenched teeth.

The vibrator slid down his shaft slowly. It made him shiver and his moan quiver.

“You will be patient and wait… If you’re too eager, you will be punished. Understood?” Smoke gently pressed the vibrator into the base of his pulsing member. Mute couldn’t speak properly, he could feel his eyes roll into the back of his skull. Mute just nodded quickly, but that wasn’t enough.

“Use your words, bunny.”

Mute let out another wanton moan before speaking, pain and euphoria scrambled his brain. 

“Yes.”

“Mmmm. Yes, what?”

“Yes, Master…”

The vibrator turned off. Mute heard Smoke groan softly. He felt his body heat as Smoke leaned over him. “That was so hot.” Mute felt his hot breath against his neck and the rough cloth of his pants right up against his dick. He tried to rub himself against it, but Smoke held him down his time. Smoke was pressed against his body, his dick throbbed against his mate’s trousers. Smoke looked at him for a moment longer.

“Have you been a good boy?”

Mute sucked on his lip, nodding quickly. He just needed something to make the pain go away. He felt Smoke’s hand slowly move towards his member. In instinct, he let our quick breaths in anticipation.

But his hand went the other way suddenly. He heard the sound of the vibrator being turned on again. Mute made a pained noise. Why?

This was different. The vibration felt like a small ball on the ridge of his dick.

Smoke had tied a bullet to him. In a few seconds Mute was another moaning mess. Smoke admired him from a few feet away, grabbing lube and a couple condoms.

“Now remember, pet, don’t cum unless I say so… Otherwise you’ll be punished.”

When Smoke turned around, he heard Mute suppress a low growl. He only grinned because he knew the boy wasn’t going to last very long with that little toy. When his moans because more consistent and pain-ridden, Smoke quickly removed the bullet, cherishing the sight of the squirming Mute. He set the toy aside and gripped his thighs, leaving faint scratches and he dragged them down.

“You are so sexy… You’re so tempting. You don’t know what you’re doing to me right now, bunny.” Smoke leaned back in close to his ear, “I’d love to bend you over this fucking bed and fuck you until your legs are numb and your voice is ruined from screaming. _I can go for hours without stopping._ ”

Smoke had his own cock in his hand, slowly stroking himself to the way Mute wiggled and moaned. Hardly able to control his own lusts, Smoke pressed his lips fully against Mute’s. Hungry. Lustful. Desperate. Mute was overwhelmed that he just tensed his whole body up under him while Smoke bit on his lip, sucked on his tongue, and felt around his whole mouth. Saliva was dripping down Mute’s cheek once Smoke was done with him.

“That’s so _fucking_ hot.”

Smoke slowly removed the blindfold from Mute’s face, tossing it aside. Smoke took a quick break, then attack his neck with gentle kisses and strong bites. He would even gently grind his hips against Mute’s.

Mute couldn’t hold back his moans when he felt the precious friction of rough combat pants and Smoke’s hard dick against his own. Precum soaked his abdomen, while Smoke’s dripped onto his.

“F-Fuck…” Mute whispered, there was sharp pain in his balls and dick, but the pleasure overtook it. God he was so close…

“James… I’m gonna…”

Smoke immediately stopped, standing up with his own member firmly in his grasp.

“Did I say you could cum?”

Mute whined and wiggled around. “Please!”

Smoke grinned, his cock pulsing in his own hand as he watched his little toy wriggle helplessly and beg for his own release… How cute.

“Beg for it, pet.”

The pain was unbearable. It hurt in his stomach, his dick, and his balls especially. His jaw clenched as he tried to fight off the impending orgasm. Fuck it hurt so bad. The constant build up to have it ripped away so quickly… Mute hated it, but he still obeyed every order Smoke gave him with no resistance or hesitation. The pain subsided a little, now to only a dull tension in his balls. He whined his pleas, squirming around and giving Smoke the pouty lip. The lip seemed to do him in instantly, he chewed on his lip and gave his cock a few strokes before stopping. Mute begged a few more times, now bringing his knees up to expose himself. That did his mate in.

“Mmm, you want it that bad, huh?” Smoke was clearly in distress, his dick twitching in his hand.

Mute nodded and gave him a puppy dog face, at which Smoke grinned.

Smoke reached for the bullet again, putting it, this time, at the base of his dick right above his balls. After strapping it tightly to Mute, Smoke reached for the lube, preparing to put it on his finger, but stopped. That grin came back as he put the blindfold back on him. Mute relaxed as Smoke smothered his fingers in lube, pushing Mute’s knees up farther and rubbing one finger as his entrance. Mute tensed up, but relaxed as the finger slowly made its way inside. Smoke held the control for the bullet in his other hand, turning it on the lowest speed.

Mute didn’t hold back his moans, nearly shouting at the teasing sensation of the vibrating and the finger inside him, which rubbed gently at his prostate. Smoke took out his finger, and began to prepare his throbbing dick… Just before putting the lube on it, Smoke took off the blindfold and untied Mute’s hands.

“I want you bent over this bed… _Now._ ”

Mute wasted no time to get into position, although he was a little off balance and flustered. The sight of Mute bent over was stunning to Smoke, he was hardly sad that he’d have to ruin it… Smoke slowly circled his dick around his entrance, feeling Mute tremble at his very touch. He slowly went in. Mute gripped the blankets of the bed, gasping as he was filled.

“Oh? Too much for you, little bunny?”

“No… No, master.”

“Mmm, that’s a good boy…”

Mute could feel the pulsing inside him. The bullet was still running, a little higher than before. Smoke pushed farther into him, Mute gasped and groaned. Smoke’s hand ran up Mute’s back, when it came down, Smoke left long red claw marks down the boy’s back. Mute was relaxed enough for Smoke to begin thrusting into him, although the pace was picked up quicker than Mute’s liking, he tried to protest that it hurt, but Smoke ignored him and just kept going. Smoke wasn’t worried… Mute ended up relaxing and enjoying it.

With the bullet set to a high speed and Smoke pounding him sore, Mute found himself borderlining pain and pleasure, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head every time Smoke hit his sweet spot. He also had a tight grip on his hips, rubbing the bones gently to help Mute relax.

The one thing that turned Smoke on more than anything was Mute’s occasional face of pain. Every time he saw it, he wanted to fuck him faster. He wanted to fuck him until he bled and cried out for him to stop.

“Fuck. You’re good at this…” Mute struggled to get the words out between moans.

“Mmmm. You’re not gonna cum yet, are you?” Smoke responded with an almost even tone, although his voice had gotten deeper and his accent got thicker.

“N-No, sir.”

“Ahh. That’s a good boy.”

Mute’s wanton moans and the sound of skin slapping was all that filled the room. Smoke could distinguish moans from pain and moans from pleasure, while he took pride in both, he cherished the ones in pain more. Smoke turned the speed of the bullet as high as it would go, watching Mute twitch, unable to handle the sensation. When Mute tried to reach for his throbbing and aching cock, Smoke grabbed his wrists, holding them behind his back. He spoke with an angry tone, but he only smiled at Mute’s eagerness.

“You will not touch yourself without my permission.”

Mute only moaned and growled in response, but didn’t object. His dick felt tense and about ready to fall off. Smoke had stopped fucking him, watching him squirm in pain with a sly grin.

“That’s so fucking hot, Mark… Watching you squirm, not able to touch yourself. You want to, huh?”

Mute took deep breaths and nodded. He wanted to so bad, it hurt even more. Smoke got back into the rhythm, slowly sliding his dick in and out. His cold stare never left his little slave. His free hand firmly grasped one of his cheeks, then proceeded to slap it hard. Mute grimaced and squeaked. Smoke bit on his lip, spanking him harder until his skin was turning red. The color made the experience more exciting for Smoke. Mute’s red ass looked good with his cock stretching him out.

“James… It hurts…”

“Good.”

Mute knew he couldn’t get out of this one. His throat had become raw from the moaning, the screaming, the growling… He couldn't get words out without his throat stinging. That was Smoke’s plan. To make him hurt… To make him feel good… He hadn’t let up on the hard pounding, the buzzing bullet that made his balls ache for release, the constant grind on his sweet spot… Mute could have finished right then, but he didn’t have the energy. He was drained and exhausted.

He felt a grip on his throbbing member, making him buck his hips into it. Smoke had stopped fucking him, now holding him in his hand, unmoving.

“You may cum now… But you must do it yourself, pet.”

Mute wasn’t sure if he had the energy to, but his subconscious mind did the work anyway. Smoke’s hand was rough, but the friction made it easy to forget. Mute groaned, feeling his orgasm build up. He knew it was going to hurt. But he fucked Smoke’s fist faster, now starved for attention. The sensation was overwhelming, his moans were short and quick and became louder the closer he got. Smoke was beside him, slowly stroking his whole length while watching Mute fuck his hand… So needy and desperate. It was so hot.

“That’s a good boy, Mark.” He grinned, his own cock began to throb and ache for more attention.

Mute wasn’t sure if he could cum, he was right there and he felt it. He started whining, unable to bring himself over that edge.

“James… I can’t…”

“Oh? And why not, pet?”

“It’s not enough…”

“Oh really? What do you want, little bunny?”

Smoke had started to rub, if not massage, Mute’s member. He slowly worked up to the head, making him shiver.

“Mmmm. You like that?”

Mute nodded, rolling over onto his back. Smoke slowly stroked him, squeezing when he was at the tip. The build up was much quicker this time, and Mute finally came. Clenching his jaw and grabbing the bed sheets with white knuckles, he came on himself and Smoke’s hand. The orgasm left him with a slight headache and almost brain dead.

“Mmm… Good boy. Clean it off.”

Smoke held his hand out, Mute licked the cum off his hand and stuck one of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on it. Smoke bit on his lip at the feeling of Mute’s tongue and his expertise. Taking his finger out of his mouth, Mute reached for Smoke, putting about half of his length down his throat instantly… and Smoke was pretty big. Smoke groaned as Mute deepthroated him, taking in the sight of his little pet obediently sucking him off.

“Look up at me, bunny.”

Mute blushed but obeyed, looking up at a very pleased Smoke. He took his whole length down his throat. Smoke moaned softly at the feeling of Mute’s throat tightening as he gagged on him. Smoke slowly ran his fingers through Mute’s hair, giving it a gentle tug towards him.

“You look so cute with my cock in your mouth…”

Mute took pride in those words, pushing his tongue forward and throated Smoke again, though Smoke thrusted into him. Mute gagged loudly, but Smoke didn’t stop.

“Ahh fuck… Stay like that, please.”

Mute did. Sitting with his tongue out and mouth open, and Smoke’s dick deep in his throat. He thrusted slowly all the way in and all the way out, making sure Mute gagged everytime. It made him throb and built him up quick.

“Fuck, Mark… That pretty little mouth of yours is gonna make me cum.”

Smoke went a little faster, his moans becoming louder as his climax came closer. Smoke tried holding his orgasm in, he couldn’t. He came in Mute’s mouth and on his face. They took a few moments to relax in silence. Smoke was the one to speak up first, knowing Mute probably couldn't talk. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let's get cleaned up and I'll make you for favorite meal and we can watch whatever movie you want. That sound good?”

“Yeah…”

Although in pain, Mute’s face lit up. Smoke cupped Mute’s chin and gently pet him, before he left to draw a bath, he kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on how I did because I kind of went into new-ish (wink wink) territory with my writing... With the painplay and using toys and the BDSM behavior... This story had a lot of hype thanks to my buddies from Discord (ily guys so much), so I think I did it justice. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> \---- << Not accepting requests at this time! :)


End file.
